


Where Bucky is a flirt but Darcy is worse

by TheHappyEgg



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky is a flirt, Darcy and Bucky are siblings, F/F, Femslash Friday, Hints of Stucky, Light Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, because I couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyEgg/pseuds/TheHappyEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Natasha is sad because one sided soulmarks are the worst. But good bro Bucky will help. And Darcy will kiss it better.</p>
<p>Note : I love my fanfictions like I love marvel women : awesome, sweet and lesbians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Bucky is a flirt but Darcy is worse

Natasha was drinking a vodka on ice in the bar where she first met Maria. It was not that she was tragically nostalgic of her relationship with her friend (with benefits), but the bar had the best vodka in town. The owner was Russian and he knew his business. Nothing like the horrific liquor New Yorkers dared to sell under the name of vodka.

Maria had become a friend. But their impromptu crazy mind blowing sex sessions had to stop now that Maria had met her soulmate. A federal agent named Sharon. Natasha hoped that the girl would allow Maria and her to stay friends.

It was probably a hard discussion to have with a soulmate you barely knew.

"Hey mate, are we good if I continue to see that spy I hooked up with and somehow became friends with?"

Maria had chosen to keep her distances, to avoid the Russian elephant in the room. Like all newly met soulmates, she was in this sickening sweet honeymoon phase. Ew. Natasha was going to throw up, and it had nothing to do with her drink. Love was for children and deadly Russian assassins like her were no children. Thanks to her specific soulmark, Natasha had been enrolled in Army special forces as a child. Even before she knew what her words meant, she knew she was different. Her words differed from the start because they were not in Cyrillic. In the poor neighborhood where her parents liver, having foreign words on her skin meant having a chance. It meant a chance to escape from their shitty lives. A chance to matter. A chance to be happy. 

Empty promises.

When she was about six, her parents had saved enough money to drive her to the closest soulmate government organisation. The SGO helped people with foreign soulwords to translate them, giving them a few clues of what their future would be.

She learned that her soulwords were in English, and, wow. English soulwords. She was left in the linguist section, to wait for an English specialist to come. Not many people spoke English in the USSR, these years. She waited alone in a corridor for a long time. 

Then, the army came.

Her words declared that her soulmate would reject her, making her a perfect toy in the adults' callous hands. Someone who would never betray them for something as silly as True Love.

She hadn't known what her words truly said until she was twenty. Essentially, they meant her soulmate was heterosexual and in love with a guy. This was a problem, because Natasha was irremediably a lesbian.

It was not as bad as some of other girls' words. "Not if I kill you first," said Dottie's. Natasha really preferred being mismatched with an heterosexual woman. She still had a chance to belong in the life of that person, just not romantically or sexually.

And it was okay, she repeated to herself. Romantic love would never be for her but she still had a chance at friendship. She could do friendship. Well, not initially, but since the USSR's fall her skills had improved exponentially.

That's why she was drinking alone in this bar. Losing a friend to a True Love notion she would never have was really hard on her. Okay maybe this Sharon girl will be right but Natasha's mood was at self-pity and dry alcohol.

Today was definitely not her day, as she saw a guy approaching her with a charming smile.  
Oh, please. Not another terrible pick up artist. She tried to make eye contact with the guy and transfer to his mind :"I know thirty ways to kill you with my thights and if you dare interrupt my pity party I will choose the slowest."

But that silly man only smiled wider. He clearly got her message but didn't care at all. Asshole. She looked closely at the guy. Ex military. Two tours. Probably Afghanistan. Captain, maybe Sergeant. Definitely sergeant. He was wearing long sleeves to hide an arm prosthesis. But there weren’t many things you could hide from a trained international spy.

The asshole with no survival instinct spoke. "Hey, beautiful, I’m Bucky."

"Go away !" Natasha snapped quickly.

"I was wondering if you could--" he continued like she didn't just tell him to fuck off.

"Take a hint, man. I’m not interested. I don't fuck guys."

"Cool. That's great because neither does my sister over there."

It was so unexpected that Natasha's brain shut down and she let the man ramble. "And she finds you, and I quote 'ovaries-melting sexy and still cute at the same time’. How is she doing that ? It's crazy! I‘m not sure if I want to be her or go down on her'. Well you got the idea. She has a mouth like a sailor but she isn't really good at saying it to beautiful women like you. She lets me sleep on her couch when I’m in the city, she doesn't accept my money, so I try to pay her back in any way I can. But if you’re not interested, it's cool. Consent is everything and all. But if you see her half as awesome as I see her, you would probably, in fact, be interested. So I am going to go to the bar over there for a while. Please try not to hurt her ovaries or her heart. See ya, beautiful."

The man fluidly disappeared, clearing her view of 'the sister with a mouth'. And God bless Bucky the Asshole, his sister was exactly her type.

Like her brother, she was a brunette with long, curly hair. Natasha definitely had a thing for brunettes. Maria had made fun of her when she had met her previous hookups. Where the brother was all muscles and hard angles, the sister was soft and curvy. She was a little short. Natasha didn't believe in the concept of a ‘boobs person’ but that was before she saw that girl. 

Okay, she needed to meet that girl.

She had planned to cure her sadness with alcohol, but orgasms would do.

She slowly walked towards the woman, sinfully moving her hips. She saw the face of her target. She had dark red lipstick she would love to mess up. The girl had a very pale carnation and when she met her gaze, her face went into flames. A flash of tenderness crossed Natasha's mind where there had been lust. The woman was younger than she first had thought. Playful, smiling, innocent. Don't break her heart. Don't let her hope. She wanted to protect the girl. The little sister of the duo. Obviously.

"Can I buy you a drink ?" She asked her, carefully pushing her beautiful red hair away to reveal her bare neck. You couldn't be a spy without knowing the effect your body had on people.

"You know what, sometimes I really hate this man, but sometimes, like tonight, I remember why I love him so much," answered the girl easily, waving playfully at her over-caring big brother. 

When she noticed that Natasha had stopped breathing, she started to panic.

"Are you okay ? You seem sick suddenly. Am I not what you expected ? It's Okay, you can go back to your drink and we can pretend like nothing happened at all. It's not like I could have had a chance with you anyway. Oh my god, you look like someone has punched you and here I am, stupidly rambling about myself. How selfish. Would drinking help ? Have my drink. It's lemonade. Not alcohol."

Natasha emptied the drink in one swallow. And she looked at the girl, mesmerised.

"I have never been more OK in my life. I just never expected you to be interested in girls. I just need time to adjust."

"What do you mean, you never expected me to be interested in girls ? What the fuck did Bucky tell you ? God, did he pay you to have a chat with me, without telling you that I would prefer no clothes involved during this chat ?" The redness on Darcy's cheeks increased and Natasha wanted to eat her whole.

"I can assure you, he was pretty straight forward about that part, honey. My soulwords just never let me hope you would be interested in me like I was in you."

"Your words ? I said your words ? Oh my god. You are my soulmate. You said mine !" Darcy was now happily bouncing on her seat and Natasha shouldn't let her gaze go on her soulmate's chest. Her soulmate. Her very lesbian and very interested soulmate.

“You didn't notice that?” Asked Natasha a bit surprised. Her own words were captured in her bare soul. After Budapest (don't talk about Budapest), when she couldn't remember her own name, she could still remember her soulmark.

"Well. A lot of people asked me out for a drink. I am used to not let myself hope. It helped that half the time it was incoherent drunk assholes. But hearing them from you ..."

Natasha didn't let her finish and kissed her. Her special someone. The other half of her soul that was moaning against her mouth. This deadly beautiful woman in a soft package with dorky glasses and soft superhero T-shirt.

Did she mention how her T-shirt was soft to touch as she started to caress her soulmate's flank ? She didn't dare to reveal more of the pale skin in this public place. Exposing this perfect skin to unworthy peasants. This woman was hers. No matter how her newly found soulmate was making her melt, she was still an assassin. And she could keep her head cold and wouldn't put on a show in a crowded bar. She wouldn't push her against the table, settling between her perfect tights. She wouldn't let her skilled hands undo the brunette pants and play with her core until she came hard.

"Hey doll, why don't you introduce me your new friend?" asked Asshole In Chief suddenly. Okay, maybe the vigilante cold head assassin persnna left her for a few seconds. Minutes.

"It’s Soulmate, stupid." Corrected the sister. She looked damn proud of herself. Bucky the Asshole took a few seconds to regain his composure. His sister used this time to interlaced their fingers. Like Natasha would like to be anywhere else in the galaxy.

"And what ? Can't I know my sister-in-law's name ?" His eyes were sparkling but nothing like his sister's dark eyes could.

"Humm. Well. It's... She is..."

The two women looked at each other. Their link already so strong ! But yeah... Names. They might have forgotten that step. The two of them chuckled. Please let Coulson and Hawkass never know she could produce these kinds of sounds.

"Oh my god. Darcy ! You don't even know her name. My little girl is a woman." He looked at Natasha " Well, can I have your name, beautiful ?"

"Don't worry, asshole. Your sister will scream it all night long. You will not be mistaken."

Bucky looked a bit green. Darcy laughed out loud and God, how lucky was Natasha?

"I knew you were a gal with a plan, sweetheart. Let's go accomplish your prophecy, soulmate !" Said Darcy as she pulled Natasha to the exit of the bar.

Bucky finished the three drinks of vodka he had paid for them and said out loud "OK hopefully I will have forgotten that tomorrow. Now, try to find a place to crash for the night."

"Hey, you, punk, you wouldn't know a place I could sleep ? My sister just met her soulmate and I don't know if it is their sweetness or the vodka but I might puke."

And the Sergeant heard his words:

"Well as long as you don't puke on my shoes, you can come home with me, jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been betaed by thenagini. May MCU Gods bless her beautiful soul


End file.
